


Последний шанс

by Korue



Series: Школа демонов [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Есть ли спасение для демона?Предупреждения: АУ, преканон, сдвинутый таймлайн, но возраст офицеров Рошигуми соответствует каноничному; после событий предыдущего фика прошло 4 года; упоминаются даблУ, Уцуро/Такасуги, Кондо/Отаэ, Кацура/Нобумэ, хиджигин
Series: Школа демонов [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Последний шанс

Центр управления полётами в Терминале был завален трупами – его защищали до последнего. Уцуро шёл мимо мёртвых и умирающих, не замечая никого вокруг, ни своих, ни врагов. Он смотрел только вперёд.  
Одна стена в помещении была полностью застеклена, но вид открывался не на лежавший внизу Эдо, а на космос. Уцуро подошёл ближе. Он знал, что это не окно, а гигантский экран с выведенной на него проекцией, и всё равно не мог отвести взгляд. Сотни планет, тысячи звёзд – казалось, достаточно вытянуть руку, чтобы оказаться за пределами Земли. И это было… прекрасно. Огромное пространство, населённое бесчисленным множеством живых существ, и нигде в этой бесконечной вселенной нет места земной альтане.  
Пока Уцуро смотрел, где-то на расстоянии километра, а на самом деле множества световых лет, мигнула яркая вспышка. Так и Земля со стороны – всего лишь крохотная точка, одна из многих, и уже скоро она погаснет.  
– Ёшида-сан.  
Сзади подошёл Сасаки Исабуро. Уцуро, не оборачиваясь, мог представить, как он идёт, осторожно переступая через трупы, чтобы не запачкать форменные чёрные брюки.  
Сасаки встал рядом, но на таком расстоянии, чтобы не задеть плечом, он всегда отличался тактичностью.  
– Вот вы и добились своего. – Сасаки прочистил горло. – Признаться, когда в нашу первую встречу вы изложили свой план, я счёл вас безумцем.  
– Но не озвучили свои мысли, – подтвердил Уцуро, – как воспитанный человек.  
Сасаки снова кашлянул, на этот раз – с некоторым смущением.  
– Признаю, что заблуждался. Но кто мог знать, что вам так легко удастся заманить в ловушку и Тендошу и верхушку бакуфу. – Сасаки помедлил. – Я видел корабли ваших, хм, союзников. Они готовятся к отлёту.  
Незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе, но отвечать не пришлось: помещение пронзил дикий крик, а за ним жуткий грохот.  
– Что? – Сасаки обернулся. – Что случилось?!  
Уцуро догадывался, что случилось, и оборачиваться не стал.  
– Окита-кун, что ты делаешь?!  
– В данный момент? – прохрипел Окита. – Пытаюсь не сдохнуть.  
– Юная госпожа, пожалуйста, не убивайте его, вас это утомит.  
– Ничего, – отозвалась Мукуро, – мне это в радость.  
– А, тогда всё в порядке.  
– Вы на чьей стороне, босс?!  
Снова раздались грохот и крики. Уцуро слегка улыбнулся. Капитан Рошигуми Окита Сого и Мукуро сразу не сошлись характерами и при каждой встрече пытались уничтожить друг друга, а заодно и всё вокруг.  
Сейчас это пришлось кстати. Уцуро знал, как ответить на расспросы, но предпочёл бы потянуть с этим до последнего – Сасаки был слишком проницателен.  
Как же это утомляло.  
Уцуро любил простые планы и ненавидел полагаться на кого-то, кроме себя, но то, что он задумал, не получилось бы осуществить в одиночку. Ему требовались хорошие бойцы, верные лично ему, а не Нараку, поэтому он искал подходящих детей по всей Японии и собирал в своей школе, не гнушаясь ни обманом, ни убийствами, ни шантажом. Ученики были для него сырыми заготовками, из которых можно выковать острейшие клинки, и не более того, Уцуро не столько учил, сколько дрессировал, помогая их талантам раскрыться в полной мере. Всё шло по плану, и он не сразу понял, что привязался к этим детям слишком сильно, что не готов пожертвовать ими. Тогда ещё можно было остановиться, но цель казалась такой заманчиво близкой, и он закрыл глаза на это несущественное препятствие. Потом появились Рошигуми. Сасаки Исабуро оказался слишком осторожен и требовал гарантий, что Рошигуми не станут разменной монетой в борьбе с Тендошу. Уцуро обещал, не собираясь сдержать слово, но когда полтора года назад подвернулась возможность, то заключил союз с Харусамэ – не потому что нуждался в их силе, а потому что на их кораблях могли поместиться все, кого он хотел спасти.  
Уцуро прикрыл глаза. Слишком много людей, слишком много переменных и слишком много лжи – он построил карточный замок на песке, любое неверное движение, малейший просчёт, и всё будет разрушено.  
Заработала рация. Не открывая глаза, Уцуро достал её из рукава.  
– Слушаю.  
– Сэнсэй! – Котаро говорил громко, почти кричал. – У нас получилось! Мы возле Ядра, охрана уничтожена, всю электронную защиту мы сняли. Ваши дальнейшие приказы?  
«Ядро». Уцуро не видел его почти пятнадцать лет, но от воспоминаний до сих пор пробирало дрожью. Самая большая Драконья Брешь на планете, средоточие всей земной альтаны, находилась множеством этажей ниже, под его ногами.  
– Сэнсэй?  
Опомнившись, он щёлкнул переключателем.  
– Поднимайтесь сюда.  
– Но…  
– Вы ничего не сможете сделать с оболочкой, ваша работа там закончена. Поднимайтесь. – Уцуро уже хотел отключиться, но в последний момент передумал. – Ты хорошо потрудился, Котаро, но остальное должен сделать я.  
– Понял! – в голосе Котаро слышались радость и облегчение и ласкающая слух слепая вера.  
Уцуро убрал рацию и оглянулся. Мукуро сидела верхом на Оките и пыталась придушить, тот лениво отбивался, а Сасаки стоял в стороне и отчитывал обоих, не пытаясь вмешаться.  
– Что это за поведение в боевой ситуации? Сайто-сан, ты, как старший, должен был присмотреть… Сайто-сан!  
Огненно-рыжий офицер спал, устроившись на двух креслах, на крики начальства он не обратил ни малейшего внимания.  
– Что ж, – Сасаки достал телефон и сфотографировал спящего несколько раз, – значит, премии в этом месяце ты не получишь. И в следующем тоже… А это ещё что?  
На соседнем кресле развалился Гинтоки. Его волосы, одежда, лицо – всё было в крови, а он закинул одну ногу на подлокотник, обнял меч и безмятежно спал, пуская пузыри.  
– А, этот, – Окита легко скинул с себя Мукуро. – Он сказал, что не может проиграть.  
– Проиграть?  
– Сказал, что не сможет уважать себя, если не ответит на такой вызов.  
– Но Сайто не вызывал его на бой, он просто спит всегда, когда не сражается.  
В этом они с Гинтоки были похожи.  
Пока Сасаки отвлёкся, Окита незаметно пихнул Мукуро. Та перехватила его руку и попыталась выкрутить, но Окита отпрыгнул.  
– Окита-кун! Как ты ведёшь себя с девушкой?!  
– Она не девушка, а стерва.  
– Я не девушка, а убийца.  
– Молодые леди не должны так говорить.  
– Вы слишком старомодны, босс.  
– Ничего подобного, у меня есть инстаграм.  
– И там одни фотографии вашей дочки, скукота.  
Сасаки попытался схватить Окиту за ухо и налетел на своего замкомандующего, который как раз зашёл в помещение.  
– Кондо-сан! Где вы были?  
– Пытался дозвониться до Отаэ-сан, – Кондо озабоченно почесал в затылке, – сказать, что не смогу сегодня прийти в клуб.  
– Отвратительная невоспитанность: о таких вещах девушек надо предупреждать заранее. – Сасаки сфотографировал Кондо. – В этом месяце премии не ждите.  
– Из-за невоспитанности?  
– Из-за разговоров по телефону на рабочем месте.  
– На себя посмотрите!  
Уцуро отвернулся от них со смутным чувством разочарования. Значит, у Кондо есть невеста в Эдо, а он не знал. А если бы и знал, не стал бы ничего менять. Уцуро и так потратил неоправданно много ресурсов и времени, чтобы тайно вывезти семью Сасаки из родового имения и доставить сначала в Эдо, а потом и в Терминал. Спасти всех друзей, возлюбленных и родственников, ему было не под силу – кто-то всё равно пострадал бы.  
«О чём ты думаешь? Это не имеет значения. Просто действуй по плану».  
По плану, самому первому и самому простому, он собирался уничтожить Землю вместе со всеми: союзниками, врагами, непричастными. Того плана и следовало придерживаться до конца, но он допустил ошибку, позволив себе обрасти связями.  
Однажды ему попался на глаза старый деревянный корабль, вытащенный на берег – всё его дно заросло ракушками и илом, он не мог держаться на плаву. Уцуро ощущал себя таким кораблём, не в меру нагруженным, с трудом рассекающим волны…  
Он нахмурился. Не важно. Это уже не важно. Его дело – устроить так, чтобы все взошли на корабли и оказались в безопасности, когда он взорвёт Драконью Брешь. Им будет больно и одиноко, но они это переживут… так или иначе – остальное уже не его забота.

– Уцуро-сама.  
Он так задумался, что не услышал, как подошёл Оборо, пока тот не встал рядом.  
– Можем начинать, – Оборо понизил голос до шёпота, хотя в творившемся вокруг кавардаке их бы всё равно не услышали.  
«Можем начинать», это значило, что его отряд, те из Нараку, кого Оборо сумел завербовать за эти годы, готовы заменить Рошигуми, защищавших периметр. Потому что полицейским нельзя доверять, так Уцуро объяснил Оборо; потому что предателям нельзя доверять, так Уцуро объяснил Сасаки. И только он сам знал правду: кто-то должен сдерживать противника в промежутке между отбытием кораблей Харусамэ и взрывом Ядра. В эти десять-двадцать минут, что уйдут на преодоление естественной защиты Драконьей Бреши, кто-то должен прикрыть Уцуро спину – и умереть вместе с ним.  
– Уцуро-сама, – Оборо нахмурился, – с вами всё в порядке?  
Подготовка заняла годы, но именно последние минуты решали всё, и Уцуро не мог допустить, чтобы ему помешали. А кому ещё он мог довериться в этот самый важный момент, если не Оборо, своему выпестованному, тщательно взращенному оружию? Принести его в жертву было необходимостью, так Уцуро решил давным-давно и больше не думал об этом, сосредоточившись на более важных вещах.  
– Сэнсэй!  
– Сэнсэй!  
Тоширо и Шинске выпалили это одновременно.  
– Мы закончили зачистку нижних этажей…  
– Мы закончили зачистку верхних этажей…  
– Благодаря моей идее…  
– Благодаря моему руководству…  
Они чуть ли не шипели друг на друга.  
– Ух ты!  
– Вы только посмотрите сколько планет!  
– Это звёзды?  
Отряд Тоширо – все пятнадцать человек – столпились в дверях и глазели по сторонам.  
– Дисциплина у тебя хромает, – насмешливо прокомментировал Шинске. – Как всегда.  
Тоширо ожёг его яростным взглядом и развернулся так резко, что длинный хвост его волос метнулся из стороны в сторону.  
– Что вы тут устроили? Это вам не обсерватория! Сейчас же всем вернуться на позиции!  
Он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, по пути успев стукнуть ножнами по креслу, где развалился Гинтоки.  
– Хватит дрыхнуть, придурок ленивый!  
Гинтоки вздрогнул и вскинулся, сонно моргая глазами.  
– А? Что? Мне приснился Хиджиката-кун, и это был кошмар.  
На его счастье, Тоширо уже выскочил из помещения, по пути столкнувшись с Котаро. Тот остановился у порога и огляделся: первым делом нашёл Уцуро, а следом – Мукуро, которой Сасаки показывал фото своей дочери на телефоне. Мукуро внимательно слушала и вежливо кивала, но, почувствовав взгляд Котаро, подняла голову и быстро ему улыбнулась.  
«Они справятся, – подумал Уцуро, – как и Тоширо с Гинтоки, они есть друг у друга».  
– Сэнсэй, с вами всё в порядке? – Шинске подошёл ближе, беспокойно хмурясь. – Вы так побледнели.  
Рука сама потянулась привычно потрепать его по щеке, Уцуро остановил себя в последний момент. Когда-то ему показалось хорошей идеей привязать Шинске к себе. Тот был слишком своеволен и честолюбив, а если бы вдруг узнал, кто на самом деле уничтожил его семью, мог стать неуправляемым. Уцуро делал всё, чтобы заменить ему смысл жизни… и в какой-то момент заигрался. Давать надежду, позволять больше, чем другим, не отдалять, но и не приближать – это было интересно, это развлекало и, может быть, немного грело, и Уцуро не сумел остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно. Шинске не сможет жить без него, это же очевидно, почему он не подумал об этом раньше?..  
– У… Шоё-сама, – взволнованный голос Оборо звучал издалека.  
Уцуро хотел повернуться к нему, но вдруг пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы его не подхватили. Все лица в помещении обратились к нему с одинаковым ждущим выражением. Бледные лица, тёмные глаза, жадное ожидание… Чего все хотят от него, почему он им позволил… кто эти люди, кто…  
– Ему плохо!  
– Скорее, воды! И окно откройте.  
– Здесь нет окон.  
– Может, помахать на него чем-нибудь?  
– У меня только катана.  
– Не лезь, идиот!  
– Тише вам, нашли время ссориться!  
Оборо и Шинске держали его под локти, Гинтоки подкатил кресло, и они усадили Уцуро, так аккуратно, словно он хрустальный.  
– Сэнсэй, как вы?  
– Он точно не ранен?  
Они все толпились вокруг, говорили, говорили… Уцуро прижал к вискам ледяные пальцы. Что-то ломалось внутри, нечто, давно и надёжно запертое, рвалось наружу, он не справлялся.  
– Отойдите!  
Уцуро вслепую поднял голову на окрик, и его обдало потоком холодной воды.  
Сразу стало тихо.  
Он провёл рукой по лицу, ладонь была влажной, намокшая чёлка упала на лоб, занавесив глаза. Уцуро надолго зажмурился – под веками вспыхивали и гасли звёзды, и так же, вспышками, проносились воспоминания – всё то, что он спрятал от себя, чтобы не мешало привести план в исполнение.  
– Сэнсэй? – робко позвал Шинске.  
Уцуро открыл глаза. Минутное помутнение рассудка прошло, и он снова мог видеть всё ясно и чётко. Он знал людей, которые столпились перед ним, и помнил, чем они ценны, не знал только, что теперь делать.  
– Простите, – пробормотал Котаро, – я думал, вы сейчас в обморок упадёте.  
В руках он сжимал фляжку и сам выглядел не лучшим образом – Мукуро пришлось взять его за руку, чтобы поддержать.  
– Всё в порядке, – Уцуро постарался улыбнуться самой безмятежной улыбкой из арсенала Ёшиды Шоё. – Я совсем не спал в последние дни и очень устал.  
Все сразу расслабились и, конечно, заговорили одновременно. Окита подозрительно рассматривал Котаро, Шинске и Оборо мерили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, Гинтоки незаметно пытался оттереть пятна крови с кресла.  
– Что тут у вас происходит?  
Умибозу с решительным видом отодвинул Кондо и подошёл ближе.  
– Хей, Шоё-сан, ты тут прилёг поспать?  
– Что-то случилось? – осведомился Сасаки чопорно. Он так и не принял союз с Харусамэ до конца.  
Умибозу окинул его прохладным взглядом.  
– Случилось то, что все приготовления закончены. Можем взлетать в любой момент, мои дети на своих кораблях разобрались с флотом бакуфу, путь чист. – Он помахал рацией. – И мне не обязательно было топать сюда, если бы кое-кто ответил на сигнал.  
Простучали шаги – в комнату с шумом вернулся Тоширо, а следом вбежал низенький толстячок в форме Рошигуми, адъютант Сасаки.  
– Со стороны города движется колонна бронетехники! – выпалили они хором.  
Сасаки поджал губы.  
– Ох уж этот Мацудайра-сан, верен сёгуну до конца, даже такому мерзавцу, как Садасада.  
– Ну, так мы взлетаем или нет?  
Все смотрели на Уцуро и ждали его решения, но ему… требовалось время. Он так устал – не физически, устал его разум, бесплодно бившийся над непосильной задачей.  
– Тоширо, как скоро здесь будет силы полиции?  
– Минут через десять, но…  
– Значит, у нас есть ещё десять минут, – решил Уцуро.

Он встал, тяжело опёршись о кресло, и несколько человек сразу же кинулись помочь ему. Умибозу всех опередил и поддержал под локоть. Уцуро принял помощь с благодарностью – сейчас он в этом нуждался – и позволил отвести себя в сторону, подальше от остальных. Умибозу, как почувствовал, подвёл его к экрану, развернув спиной ко всем, так что перед глазами осталась только бесконечность космоса.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил он шёпотом.  
Уцуро почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к ладони и внутренне усмехнулся. Люди и аманто, все придавали такое значение сексу – стоило лишь раз приятно провести время вместе, и Умибозу сразу начал относиться к нему иначе. Это развлекало и было удобно до определённой степени. И всё ещё могло сослужить службу.  
– Умибозу-сан, это правда, то, что ты рассказал мне о своей жене?  
– Конечно, – тот нахмурился. – С чего бы мне врать? Я изо всех сил старался продлить ей жизни, даже вступил в Харусамэ, хотя они и были мне противны…  
– Так противны, что ты стал адмиралом, а твои дочь и сын – капитанами отрядов.  
Умибозу смутился, кончики его ушей заалели. Сильнейший из ято, знаменитый на всю вселенную, так легко краснел, – Уцуро находил это забавным.  
– Просто хорошо делал свою работу, – буркнул Умибозу. – Благодаря Харусамэ я смог найти кристаллы альтаны для Коки, продлить ей жизнь, но спасти её не смог.  
Он говорил что-то ещё, Уцуро не вслушивался.  
Столько веков он ждал возможности уничтожить планету, уверенный, что для него нет другого способа умереть. Встреча с Умибозу пару лет назад, его рассказ про жену, поколебали эту уверенность, но не повлияли на решимость Уцуро разделаться с Землёй. Он действительно ненавидел эту проклятую планету и действительно мечтал сделать так, чтобы земная альтана исчезла навсегда, чтобы никто больше не проходил через те муки, которые испытал он. Ненависть всегда жила в нём, такая же привычная, как воздух, вода и огонь, он уже не помнил, как существовал без неё… точнее, запретил себе помнить.  
– Знаешь, – медленно сказал Уцуро, – я не всегда был таким.  
Взгляд блуждал по россыпи звёзд от одной мерцающей точки к другой, и слова лились независимо от его воли – он говорил не с Умибозу.  
– Когда-то очень давно, когда эта страна была совсем юной, я жил на горе, в окружении благоухающей глицинии. Люди считали меня божеством и приносили подношения, а взамен я проливал дождь на их посевы. – Он задумчиво улыбнулся. – Я бы делал это в любом случае, потому что любил людей и не желал им зла. В праздник урожая я спускался с горы и ходил среди людей, любовался их танцами, пил сакэ вместе с ними. Я почти не помню те времена.  
– И что случилось потом? – осторожно спросил Умибозу.  
– Потом… времена изменились, а я – нет. Люди перестали верить в богов, зато поверили в монстров, и мне уже не нашлось места среди них.  
Он ненавидел Землю, а не людей, они были просто мошкарой или мелкими грызунами – необходимой жертвой, настолько несущественной, что это не стоило внимания. Но сейчас, за его спиной стояли те, кем Уцуро не хотел жертвовать, и хотя бы ради них он мог пощадить эту планету. Наверное.  
Всё в нём протестовало. Столько веков ожидания, столько лет подготовки, столько боли и ненависти, он не мог так просто забыть это.  
Уцуро отпустил руку Умибозу и отвернулся от далёких сияющих звёзд – к людям. Они все ждали его решения: Сасаки, Кондо и Окита, Мукуро и Котаро, Гинтоки, Шинске и Тоширо. Время шло, пора было что-то решать, Уцуро открыл рот, ещё не зная, что скажет… Взгляд натолкнулся на Оборо, который стоял в стороне от других, почти незаметный в своей чёрной одежде. Оборо принял бы и поддержал любое его решение, потому что таким Уцуро его и воспитал, удобным для себя и своих планов.  
Одно из множества давно поблёкших воспоминаний вдруг встало перед глазами, неожиданно яркое: огонь и дым, запах гари и тощий чумазый мальчишка с всклокоченными волосами, его сияющий запредельным восторгом взгляд снизу вверх… Уцуро стиснул кулак. Он спас Оборо жизнь, чтобы обречь на смерть, это всегда было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и вдруг стало абсолютно, решительно невозможным.  
Поразительно, от какой ерунды подчас зависит судьба мира – Уцуро обдумывал свой план годами, а решение принял за секунду, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву.  
– Шинске, Тоширо, соберите всех бойцов. Действуем по плану «Чучело».  
Они переглянулись, коротко кивнули и поспешно выбежали из комнаты.  
– Котаро, займись уничтожением всех записей с камер в Терминале.  
– Понял!  
– Сасаки-сан, отзывайте Рошигуми. Гинтоки и Мукуро, поможете им. Все, отступаем на корабли Харусамэ.  
Сасаки нахмурился.  
– При всём уважении, мы не успеем взлететь, если оставим позиции – здание сразу будет захвачено.  
– Не волнуйтесь об этом. Противник заподозрит ловушку и будет осторожен, а план «Чучело» только укрепит его подозрения. Время у нас есть.  
Кондо и Сасаки обменялись взглядами, а Окита просто положил руку на меч – эти трое мыслили одинаково.  
– Я сделал то, что хотел, – терпеливо сказал Уцуро, – уничтожил Тендошу. Дальше дело за вами. Ваш план государственного переворота легко воплотить в жизнь теперь, когда бакуфу обезглавлено. Если я правильно помню ваши рассказы, юного Шигешиге поддержат многие, и в первую очередь – начальник полиции. Но сейчас нам необходимо отступить, чтобы избежать нового кровопролития. Харусамэ помогут покинуть Эдо и высадят нас в безопасном месте.  
Умибозу молча кивнул.  
Сасаки поочерёдно смерил их пронзительным взглядом, но в конце концов сдался и достал рацию. Умибозу тоже командовал что-то своим подчинённым, все суетились, на Уцуро никто не смотрел.  
– Уцуро-сама, – Оборо бесшумно возник рядом. – Вы… тоже летите вместе со всеми?  
Он старался говорить бесстрастно, но смотрел с такой надеждой, что Уцуро – наверное, впервые в жизни – стало больно.  
– И я, и ты вместе со мной, если захочешь. Нараку больше нет, придётся подыскать для тебя новое занятие, – он подмигнул. У Оборо сделался до смешного растерянный вид, и захотелось растрепать ему волосы, как когда-то в детстве. – Идём.  
Оборо, разумеется, пропустил его вперёд, но Уцуро задержался на секунду, чтобы ещё раз оглянуться на звёзды. «Вам придётся подождать, – возникла почти весёлая мысль, – встретимся позже, лет через двадцать или сорок. А до тех пор у меня ещё есть дела здесь, на Земле».  
Мыслями он уже был далеко отсюда. Придётся оставаться в Школе под Соснами, пока страсти не поутихнут, и постепенно учить детей жить без него. С кем-то будет проще, с кем-то – сложнее, но со временем все они станут самостоятельными. Тогда придёт время попросить Умибозу об ещё одной услуге. Но не раньше.  
– Готово! – Котаро в порыве чувств вскочил на ноги. – Надо связаться с Такасуги и Хиджикатой, сообщить, что можно…  
– Драпать, – подсказал Окита.  
– Отступать.  
– Значит, и нам пора драпать, – Уцуро помахал им рукой, – давайте, быстрее.  
– Это стратегическое отступление, – не сдавался Котаро. – Временное.  
– Бегство есть бегство, как ни посмотри, – тихо заметил Оборо.  
– Понимаю. Я однажды стратегически наклал в штаны, чтобы не идти на свидание с гориллой.  
– Гориллой? Так она твоего вида?  
– Ты на что намекаешь, лысый?!  
– Кого лысым назвал?!  
– Ой, мы забыли Шимару-нисана.  
Уцуро не удержался от смеха.  
– Ну же, поторапливайтесь. Надеюсь, у Харусамэ хорошо кормят, я проголодался.  
– Сэнсэй, вы слишком легкомысленны!  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Уцуро вышел из Центра управления вместе со всеми, не оглянувшись. Когда-нибудь, он вернётся к звёздам, чтобы наконец умереть, но не сейчас. Сейчас он хотел ещё немного побыть здесь – среди тех, кого любил.  
Среди людей.


End file.
